I do know you
by BigMachoCinephile
Summary: Andy is about to prove that he knows Sharon pretty well.


Hey everybody ! It's been a long time since I've published and I'm sorry. I'm still working on my long fabrication "Une escapade française" and with school i don't have much time.. So here it is, I hope you will like it !

"Don't laugh at me." Andy said from inside the shower.

Sharon shook her head and started brushing her head as usual before going to bed. Andy opened the steamy door and put a towel around his waist. Sharon looked at him in the mirror and had to stop. She could see the drops of hot water rolling down his chest and the fact that she knew exactly what it would feel to catch them with her own fluffy white towel, to lick them off his body or to catch them with her own now dry body, Sharon made a noise in the back of her throat and shook her head again to clear her thoughts. Andy saw her and smirked. She was cute when flustered.

"Are you saying that I don't know you?" Andy asked.

Sharon put her brush down on the counter but didn't turn to him. He was close behind her back but wasn't touching her.

"No. I just said that I know you better than you know me. But it's okay honey, I don't mind." She turned to go to the bedroom but Andy caught her by the hand and pulled her back to him making her back and his chest collided gently.

"I do know you, Sharon."

"Of course you do, but..."

Andy put his hands across her stomach making her own arms cross. She was trapped in Andy's arms and he didn't seem in a hurry to move.

"I may not know absolutely everything about you, but I know little things that not many people know about you. I know details about you."

Sharon turned her head to the side, trying to look at him.

"Such as?" She said with defiance.

Andy hummed thinking, "Where do I start? Your hair first then". He nuzzled it with his nose. "You go to the hairdresser twice a month. You've done almost every hair color, expect blond, but you've keep your real hair color for a few years now. You like him, your hairdresser David, he is nice and is absolutely not interested in your job so you talk with him about everything but that. That's where you buy you shampoo too and it smells like vanilla. You like to go the esthetic center but like to paint your nails yourself, your favorite color for your toes is blood red and a discreet pink for your fingers. You like to put bright lipstick but not for work. You have two perfumes, La vie est belle for everydays and you put on Chanel5 for dates, and you had put that one on the night we went to Nicole's wedding." Andy felt that she wanted to talk so he kissed her neck to keep her silent.

"You have a little scar on your right shoulder blade from a fall of your bike when you were little. You have two small moles on the right side of your right breast. You hate your little belly even if its shows that you had two kids but your are proud of your little scar on your labia. You're tickling around your bellybutton and at the bottom of your spine. You like having your scalp and your feet rubbed. Your hips are very sensitive especially when bite. You have a scar on the inside your left tight form an knife attack when you were a rookie. And you're not vain but your legs are what you prefer on your body."

Sharon manage to suddenly break free from Andy's grasp. Their eyes made contact. For a moment, Andy thought that he had vexed her somehow until he realized that her eyes were got that thing he liked and she was blushing. She was existed, and probably a little horny too. Andy smirked again and walked to Sharon making her bump against the wall. He put himself even closer to her until their noses almost touched. Sharon who had her hands behind her on the wall put them on his hips against his towel. Andy's hands were on each side of her body, close to her shoulders.

"You bite your lip when you're stressed, just like now."

Sharon let go of her lip immediately and that made Andy smile.

"It's so sexy when you do it but I prefer to bite it for you."

Andy let his fingertips ran against her bottom lip. He put his other hand behind her neck to caress the soft skin there. He heard Sharon take a quick breath and came closer to her to whisper directly in her ear.

"You arch your neck without even realizing it when we're in bed together. You like when I hold you very close to me when we make love. You don't like being loud but you do those strangled moans when you're about to come and your hands grab everything they can but I think you like grabbing my hair the most. Afterwards, you always have three seconds when you feel uncomfortable because you're afraid you've been too wild and then you try to quickly catch your breath. You like having my weight on your body and caressing the sweat off me. You secretly like it when I mark you where others can't see it like that red mark you're wearing on the back of your thigh. And just one last thing that I know about you," Andy pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, "you don't like when I put you on a pedestal but you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I love you."

Sharon took a deep breath, raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"You're done?"

"Yes." Andy said satisfied. He saw Sharon raising her face toward him to kiss him and Andy took a step back and walked to the bedroom, leaving her there, panting and still blushing against the wall of the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing Flynn?" He heard her say before she came through the door.

"I think you have an apology to make, Captain." Andy said from inside the closet.

"Could you come and talk to me here, please?"

"Fine." He said coming to stand in the middle of the room completely naked.

Sharon lost her thought for a moment.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It was me proving to you that I do know you. And making you horny at the same time so that's a bonus point."

Sharon walked to him smirking, put both of her hands on his chest and dropped a quick kiss on his waiting lips.

"You do know me, Andy. You know almost everything about me and you make me so happy." She raised herself on her toes to whisper in his ear and put her hands on his back, just at the top of his butt. "You just forget one thing about me..." She kissed his temple and pulled back biting her lip.

Andy looked down at her and made an exaggerated sight before rolling his eyes, "You love to make love in the evenings...". He grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her to him. When he threw her gently on the bed and kissed her, all the teasing was over. They spend all the evening worshipping each other's bodies and minds.


End file.
